Coming Back Down
by zonbifae
Summary: "I blacked out but now I do understand that you were too good for this world so you left it." Ame Orphans-centric


"**Coming Back Down" (c) Hollywood Undead**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Plot (c) Me, as far as I know o.o**

**So don't sue meeeee! Please and thank you. c:**

[Key:

_**Flashback**_

_Thoughts [in the story]_

_Lyrics [in between the "ooOoOoo" things]_

"Speech"

_Emphasis_/_**Emphasis**_]

ooOoOoo

_Down in the dirt with your blood on my hands,_

_I blacked out but now I do understand,_

_That you were too good for this world so you left it._

_Everything turned red, and then you made an exit._

ooOoOoo

Time was rushing too fast, everything seemed so unclear. I don't know what it was but something was stinging on my tongue, not the bitter rain, but something that tasted like death. _Yahiko, Yahiko, Yahiko! _My mind screamed at me, but I just stood staring, so unseeing. He smiled and coughed up blood on my shoulder. _His blood! Yahiko! _"You and Konan... you've gotta stay alive somehow," he whispered, coughing more of _Yahiko's blood!_ on my shoulder. I felt myself tremble lightly as my eyes widened so wide I figured they'd fall out of my skull. He coughed out a _bloody_ bitter laugh. "You are... the messiah... You can... really-" He fell in seemingly slow motion as he was cut off by a vicious cough, and his face paled, eyes closing as his body descended towards the Earth.

Konan's scream pierced the air. "YAHIKO!" I vaguely heard her sobs and cries of the orange-haired male's name, her desperate pleas for him to awaken. But alas, he didn't. I felt something snap inside me and a cold, icy feeling began building in my toes, rising up to my feet, to my ankles, to my legs...

"Kill him." At Hanzou's order, the many ninja, Ame and Konoha alike, sprung into action and attempted attacking me with kunai. My hand raised.

"_**If this war is to continue-!" **_Yahiko... "_**I **__**will**__** become God of this world!"**_

_Yahiko..._

ooOoOoo

_I don't even know if it was your time,_

_But like all good things that pass you by,_

_Just like a lost soul in the time of need,_

_It made me grow up fast and put some blood on my knees._

ooOoOoo

**BOOM!**

The paper bombs went off as I grabbed Konan, taking her in my arms. Smoke entered my vision, and everyone elses'. "Did we get him?" I distantly heard Hanzou asking, before the smoke cleared and revealed Hanzou and his shinobi standing up on the cliff, with me standing protectively by Yahiko's body and Konan.

Konan still crying, I glanced at her. "Konan," I said sharply, an edge to my tone. She looked at me, her amber eyes glassy with sorrowful tears. "If you just cry about it, nothing'll ever change." She froze and her lips parted, her eyes wide and unseeing as she stared at my form.

"Nagato..." she began but I cut her off, glancing at her trembling form once more.

"Konan, just hold onto Yahiko and stay put," I said, walking towards the cliff slightly to put distance inbetween myself and Konan.

"Not bad, gaki. I'm surprised you were able to escape my fire attack," Hanzou spoke, an eerie shadow in the smoke. My eyes glared at him and he took a step back. "You're no ordinary kid..." he muttered. "Those eyes..." Hanzou's eyes widened in fear and he retreated slightly, a hand shooting out to gester at us. "Kill them all!"

It snapped. _Yahiko... this is for you... my brother. _"Kuchiyose.." My eyes seemed to glow as they widened, my hand slamming onto the ground below me. "Gedo Mazo!"

Konan's scream. "Nagato! No! Don't!" 

Hanzou's frightened whisper. "What... the hell is that..?"

My enraged scream.

ooOoOoo

_And you don't even know it's beyond you,_

_Thinking you could never die like you're bulletproof._

_So I guess you had to leave, you were born with wings,_

_But you were never happy 'till the angels sing._

ooOoOoo

It sucked the life out of me. Hanzou looked at me sharply, his eyes calculating as I stood there, his men's dead bodies littered around me. The Gedo Mazo's bars stuck in my back as I looked at him, my face now aged beyond belief. "So... you were really the one pulling the strings," the Amekage said thoughtfully as he glanced at Yahiko's dead body, which Konan clutched tighter to her own body. A furious shout escaped me as I sent Gedo Mazo to collect Hanzou's soul, only to hear: "Shunshin no Jutsu."

_BASTARD! _I screamed in my mind, feeling the rain start to beat down on my face. A crazed grin settled itself onto my lips as I grabbed a kunai and yanked off my Amegakure hitai-ate. A perfect line scratched through the village symbol marked me as a missing-nin to the village. Konan stared at me from her spot behind me, and I tried ignoring the tears falling down her face.

ooOoOoo

_I'm ashes to ashes, I'm dust to dust,_

_And when a man turns to ashes, forget about love._

_Like the feeling inside you with the bottle beside you,_

_You both end up empty like an angel just died too._

ooOoOoo

"Nagato..." I turned and saw Konan's blue hair first, then the rest of her came into sight. Her Akatsuki cloak covered her uniform and she looked at me impassively, absently adjusting the white flower on her head.

My grey eyes focused on her amber ones and I saw the hidden emotion beneath the mask she wore: pain, sorrow, regret. All the ones that didn't deserve to be there. It was a blow to me, to know I was part of the reason they were there. That if I had been stronger that day... _You wouldn't have been able to save him, _a snide voice commented in my mind, and I pushed it back violently, feeling my anger stir from the words the voice spoke. I paused before speaking. "Yes, Konan?"

She walked closer to me and I tensed slightly as her hand came towards me. _Hurt_. It flashed in her eyes and she retracted it, stepping back. She closed off her face, no emotion available on it as she walked to the door. She turned back and I saw the mask was down, all her pain, her regrets, her hate, her sorrow seeping through. "He hated the rain." Before I could reply back, she was gone in a flutter of paper.

ooOoOoo

_I look to the heavens, to the sky and the rest,_

_I looked inside myself, I felt my heart in my chest._

_Some things are born blue, there's nothing to say._

ooOoOoo

I sat out on the tongue of the building modeled after me, feeling the rain pour down over me. _You're a sick person,_ the snide voice from earlier commented. I clutched at the orange strands of hair, my eyes shutting slightly as a migraine overtook me. _Using your brother's body for your benefits. His __dead__ body. _The voice laughed maliciously. _And to think it's your fault he's dead..._ it tsk'd. _Such a shame, Nagato._ "SHUT UP!" I roared, my eyes shut tightly against the voice. I opened them after a moment of silence and looked into the sky, raindrops pelting me in the face. The dark, gloomy grey color of the sky was now a comfort to me. It reminded me of him, even though he hated it.

I felt pressure at the corner of my eye and held a finger to it in shock as I felt a tear escaping. "Yahiko.." I whispered, letting the pain take me and bring me into my memories.

ooOoOoo

_Some hearts can stay true when falling away,_

_Come lay down beside me, what could one life mean?_

_It's only what I've seen, it's only just one dream._

ooOoOoo

"_**Neh... Nagato," Yahiko said as he looked out into the rain. We sat under the porch of the Inn that Jiraiya left us at to shelter ourselves from the rain, which we were currently looking out at. Konan was asleep and Jiraiya had gone to the store to get more food for us. I glanced at Yahiko and noted he had his rare serious face on. "Do you think it'll ever stop?"**_

_**My brow scrunched slightly. "The rain?" I queried. "Of course it will-"**_

_**He cut me off. "The war," he corrected me, his brown eyes cutting to look into my grey ones. I hesitated, brushing my red hair off my shoulders as I pondered what he was saying. "This country... no. These nations... they all fight. They can never understand peace." He looked into the sky and sighed. "They seem to think that with power, with money, with death... that these things will bring peace. But they're wrong." I sent him a startled look at his voice raised and his eyes sharpened into a fierce glare at nothing in particular.**_

"_**Yahiko..." I muttered, looking at him as he glanced to me, standing up. He held his hand out to me and I took it. "With love, there is pain. With pain, there is hatred. With hatred, there are battles. With battles, there is war. With war, there is a moment of peace. And with peace, there is love... It's a never-ending cycle that will never end." I sighed a little as the truth of it truly sank into me, filling me with a resigned feel.**_

"_**You're wrong." I glanced up in shock and Yahiko was standing in the rain. "The war is just like this rain!" he shouted. "It never seems to end! It keeps going on, and on! But you know what?" he screamed to the heavens. "It can't rain all the time!"**_

ooOoOoo

_Tell my baby I love her, and I wish I could hold her._

_It's hard to say goodbye when you know that it's over._

ooOoOoo

"_**Nagato..." Yahiko whispered to me, his eyes a less vibrant brown than when they were children. They seemed to dull with every life he was forced to take. "If anything happens to me in the next few months... tell Konan I love her." **_

_**I recoiled like I'd been slapped. "Do you **__**expect**__** something to happen to you?" I snapped, a bit disturbed and scared that he even brought it up so randomly when they had been discussing on how they thought Jiraiya might have been doing. **_

_**Yahiko sighed and ran a hand through his unruly orange hair. "I'm gonna have to take action one of these days..." He stared off into the distance, his eyes unseeing as he spoke. "Our country's still crying... still enduring all this pain. I used to hate it so much... but now I want to save it from the bottom of my heart." He choked out a bitter laugh. "It's a big crybaby, just like I used to be. I can't just leave it." He looked back at me and a small smile came onto his lips. "You're my brother, Nagato." I froze and looked at him, my eyes wide as his smile widened. "And Konan... damn she means more to me than she knows. But I have this feeling..." He laughed sadly, sounding slightly hysteric. "I'm gonna die." His eyes shone with unshed tears as he looked at me. "And Konan will be alone... and so will you, Nagato." **_

_**I unfroze and hugged him, feeling him tense in surprise before he slowly hugged me back. "You're my brother too, Yahiko. And I won't let you die.. I promise." I gave him a genuine smile and we let go of each other, our fists bumping together as we both grinned.**_

"_**Yahiko? Nagato?" we heard Konan's sleepy voice call from the doorway. She rubbed her eyes tiredly before fully spotting us, and she glared sternly. "Get inside **__**now**__** before you catch a cold!" she ordered and we both complied, laughing as we shook our hair like dogs and she shrieked when it landed on her. Next thing we knew we were running from an angry blue-haired girl.**_

I let out a shaky laugh, my eyes staring into the grey sky as I felt another tear fall. "I broke my promise, Yahiko..." I whispered, standing up as a flash of lightning streaked across the sky, the weather reflecting my mood. "But I will avenge you... and I'll fulfill your wish." My eyes hardened in determination as I looked to the sky once more, seeing Yahiko's outline in one of the clouds. "I promise."

ooOoOoo

**A/N:**

Aah! This is the first story I've been able to write in like.. a year. x.x Freaking writer's block! Lol, I'm gonna trryyyyy posting more of these and stuff [one-shots] and I might just make them into a long story. o.o Like, one story, but it has different types of one-shots. c:

I'm _definitely_ trying to do this for a Saku-centric thing, having all the pairings of her in it [that I like ;)] and stuff. :D Buuut that's if my writer's talent will let me. x.x I actually do like how this turned out, and not gonna lie, I was crying writing the ending flashbacks. ;-; Even though it's my story I still cry... lol I connect with these characters on personal-level basis. . . .

Anywho! Tune in for the next one! ;) It might be an Itachi one... or Naruto or Gaara. One of those three. o.o Lol just watch, it won't be... x.x Ah well! The more of a surprise ;)


End file.
